The Canoe Race Updated
by jadiek
Summary: I've updated this a little plz review or PM me. : thanks. Plus I haven been on fanfiction in a long time so I forgot how to seprate these into the Chap option. Plz help


Preface

Drew wasn't going to lose this year no not again especially not to Jackson. Percy Jackson not the canoe race. The first year had went bad very bad here is her story

Flashback

Chap 1 Sinking

This was the day the day she might actually beat .Jackson at something . She walked out the front door of the Aphrodite cabin in a bikini .She still wanted to look cute even though no one would see her as she walked to the lake a few guys winked at her but she didn't care her mind was on one thing beating Jackson . She was about to do something truly horrible. She got to the lake and put her bag down and pulled out a newly bought coach bag. The head water nymph would really like this she stepped into the water and sunk down to the water nymph kingdom.

Chap 2 The Palace

She came to a sudden stop on a blue marble tile she could finally breathe again she came to a table with an associate sitting at it ."I would like to to see the head nymph". "Do you have an appiontment" asked the nymph . No said drew .Well said the nymh no appiontment no head and she went back to typing. Then drew did something risky she jumped over the line and ran to the door soon an alarm sounded a army of water nymphs came after her with bows and arrows water beagan rising above her feet and arrow passed by her she turned the corner found a door and swung it open ." Hello" she said panting." My name is Drew daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty and I have a propsisin for you".

Chap 3 I Bribe A Water Nymph

She walked up to the head nymph. she said this like she'd known her all her life. "So you all know Percy Jackson right". she heard a few gigles from some water nymphs she ignored them and went on .Well there's this canoe race on top of the lake. I'd like you to sabatoge Jackson's team "and why should I do that asked the head nymph " "Weell said Drew I'll just have to keepthe newly bought coach bag I have in my it blue asked the head nymph. Well as a matter of fact it is said drew .Ok said the head I''ll do what you say just give me the threw her the bag said thank you and walked out .What she didn't know was that Percy was behind the head nymph's chair. Hcame out once Drew left .You''ll do what I asked. He said to the head she said and give this back to the spwan it's extremly ugly .Thank you Kallen said Percy. "Anything for you Mr. Jackson" she smiled . He walked out ,his plan to sabotage Drew and kick her but was in place.

Chap 4 I Wash Away My Dignity

Drew came out of the water a somewhat wet and ran back to the Aphrodite cabin the race was about to begin. She came out and ran to the lake where the rest of her teammates were wating for her. The race beagan suddnly her boat zipped past the other teams including Jacksons. She was almost at the finish line when boat fliped over and she and the rest of her teammates toppled into the sea. She came out the lake buring red with anger .All of a sudden a giant wave came down on her she yeeled for to reasons one because she was soaked and two the Aphrodite team just had the worst year ever.

The next moring Drew Woke up. She was so angry that little witch had tricked her she should have know The head nypmh would have had connections with Jackson he was the son of posiden connected the dots. The worst part is Chrion the judge of the race didn't count her boat flipping over as a foul. Ugh! she was Going to Kill Jackson. She walked out all of a sudden every one was laughing at her. She looked down oh no ! she was still in her _My Little Pony _pajamas. All of a sudden Jackson came out of no where and threw a blue purse at her. " She said it was ugly" he yelled. All of a sudden he began to laugh as he relaized what she was wearing. Then Drew did something she had not done in a long time she screamed on the top of her lungs AGGGGGGGGGAHG! andf that day the whole of Long Island stopped what they where doing and wondered where that ear piercing scream was coming from.

**The End**

***Author's note plz rewiew**


End file.
